Our Dreamy Reality
by Total Percabeth
Summary: Jamie and Mason's first night as boyfriends! Takes place after Brodie's grad party (and therefore after the book)
1. Chapter 1

As Jamie led Mason into his bedroom, he felt a flutter of nerves ignite inside of him, which was stupid and ridiculous because Mason has seen his room so many more times than he can possibly count. But still, it's their first night together as boyfriends, (Boyfriends! He was _so_ happy to finally be able to call Mason that.) and it felt completely different than before. It's like his world has changed, suddenly righting itself from a way that hadn't seemed wrong before and everything was starting new. He felt complete.

Mason seems to have picked up his slight discomfort and pulled Jamie into his beautifully warm body and Jamie just melted into him. Mason's arms around his waist help keep him steady and Jamie brings his arms up to wrap around his neck. His knees would have given out had it not been for the two sets of arms holding him up.

"Hey, Jamis? You okay?"

"Yeah." Jamie presses his face into the crook of Mason's neck. "I just- you." He keeps his head on his resting on his shoulder but he tilts his face up to look up at Mason's face and into his eyes. "You're my boyfriend."

Mason grins down at him and Jamie can feel himself swoon at the sight of his boyfriend's sexy smile. "Yeah, I am."

"My _boyfriend_ ," he says again, stressing the word 'boyfriend' in hopes of trying to get across to the other just how much he loves saying that. Calling Mason that and having it true, not just a fantasy. He tangles his fingers in the curls at the nape of Mason's neck as he stutters over his words. "And I just, I feel so, and everything is just, I mean, like, you know?" He didn't know why he asked that. How would Mason know what he's trying to say when he didn't even know what he was trying to say.

"Yeah, I know," Mason says in a fond tone that sets Jamie's heart fluttering. A light, breathless, happy laugh escapes him as he can feel a shy smile creeping across his face. "I feel it too. Like nothing's been as right as this, and that nothing will ever be as right as this. Right here, right now. You and me together."

Jamie nodded silently. He's staring into Mason's warm eyes that are beautiful and are staring right back at him with just as much intensity and love and oh my, Jamie feels a bit lightheaded at the overwhelming FondTM filling the room.

Their faces are only a few inches from the other and Jamie can feel Mason's warm breath on his face.

"I love you so much," he whispered feeling so incredibly love drunk he could cry. He wasn't even sure if he meant to say it out loud, but he did and he meant it and he wouldn't take it back for the world.

Mason takes his arms from around his waist and grabs Jamie's face, his large hands grabbing his face and Jamie can feel tears welling in his eyes. Mason pulls him in, kissing him with all he has and Jamie can feel Mason's love for him and he closes his eyes as their lips touch and the tears fall, spilling down his cheeks onto Mason's hands.

Unfortunately, that makes Mason pull away. "What is it? Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" He asked, brushing away tears with his thumbs, stroking lightly and comfortingly across his cheekbones.

The concern in Mason's voice just makes Jamie love him so much more and before he knows it, he is crying. He's sobbing and burying his face into the crook of Mason's neck again as he starts babbling and rambling on and on trying to make sure that Mason knows that he's not upset by this. Quite the contrary, in fact.

"I just love you so much and I," he gasps in a breath between sobs, "I never thought that… I mean, I was so scared, I never thought I'd ever get something like this. Never get something like this with you when I wanted it so badly and I never thought that you'd, that you'd be here, here with me, and I just-" he broke off as more sobs shook his body. "I'm just so glad you're here. I'm sorry. You're just, you're here and I love you so much and I'm just so happy right now. I'm so happy that you're here with me."

Mason gently brushed his lips to the top of Jamie's head. "I'm happy that I'm here with you too. I love you. So much. I love you and I'm not going anywhere. I'm going nowhere, okay?"

Jamie nodded, not lifting his face from Mason's neck, but rather holding on tighter to the boy in his arms. He wanted to remain pressed as close to the other boy as he could for as long as time would allow. Not just here and now, in this beautiful moment, but for the rest of his life. Of their lives together.

Mason's arms wrapped around him once again, and he gently led the two of them to the bed, sitting at the edge of the mattress and pulling at Jamie until he was seated into his lap, straddling his waist.

Jamie sat there crying for a few minutes while Mason rubbed his hands up and down his arms to comfort the crying boy before Jamie drew back only far enough for him to look at Mason's face. Closing his eyes as he leaned forward, Jamie brushed their lips together in a light, wet kiss. And then a few more kisses.

"Sorry," he pulled back as he sniffed a little before letting out a light laugh. "I don't know why I'm so emotional right now." He went to wipe the tears away, but Mason caught his hand before it could reach his face and pressed kisses to his cheeks instead, kissing the tears away. Jamie's eyes fluttered shut. "This feels like a dream. A blissfully, wonderful dream and I'm going to wake up and none of this will ever have happened."

"Don't apologize," Mason says sincerely when as he finishes his task on Jamie's cheeks. "We'll just have to find some way to make sure you know it's not a dream, no matter how dream-like it feels. It will be our dreamy reality and it will be wonderful."

Jamie felt himself swoon again. "Our dreamy reality," he echoed, feeling deliriously lovesick.

Jamie's fingers were tracing little circles on the sides of Mason's neck before his hands moved up to his hair and tangle in the numerous curls. Jamie blinked happily, and albeit sleepily at him before pulling Mason's head in, cradling it to his chest and nuzzling his nose into the curls just behind Mason's ear.

A few minutes later when Jamie finally pulled back, Mason leaned back to lie down, pulling Jamie down with him (who was more than willing to comply) so that he was laying on top of his chest, straddling his waist.

They stared at each other for a second before leaning in, lips connecting and moving slowly over each other as though they were scared that the moment will vanish or be ruined if they put too much force into it, too much rush.

But then Mason bites at Jamie's bottom lips causing him to gasp and suddenly Jamie's back is hitting his mattress as Mason rolls them over.

The tempo has changed and Jamie grabs Mason's head, roughly pulling him in, desperate for more, more, more.

Mason moves down to his jawline and continuing down Jamie's neck that leaves him a gasping, whining, whithering mess on his bed. He's sure that that's going to be leaving marks for a few days. Not that he's complaining. Mason suddenly surges back up and Jamie can hardly breathe from the excitement and desperation running through him and the tingles left over from Mason's touches.

Jamie feels a tug on the hem of his shirt and he lifts himself up enough for Mason to pull the garment off, messing up his hair, though it was pretty messy anyways, from Mason's fingers constantly raking through it the whole night. Jamie had felt like he could barely make it through Brodie's graduation party. He wanted to leave so many times to just be with Mason but had eventually made it through the whole party.

Mason started to kiss down his chest, but Jamie grabbed his shirt and pulled on it, rougher than he meant to, but Mason got the clue and whipped it off, throwing it onto the floor. Jamie only got to look at him for a second before swooping down and kissing his collarbone, biting roughly before smothering the mark with kisses.

It took a few moments for Jamie's mind to catch up for him to realize that Mason had stopped, and when he opened his eyes, he saw that the Latino had sat up and was already looking at him. "Are you wanting to, uh, go on, or pull back and just cuddle? Cause if we do much more of this I'm not going to want to stop. I mean I will, obviously, if you want me to stop. I'm not going to force you to-" Jamie cut him off with a finger to his lips.

"Hey, it's okay. I know what you mean. And, uh, I don't think I have anything to go all the way even if we wanted to. Unless you do?" Mason shook his head, looking a little sad at that fact, and Jamie ran a hand through Mason's curls, brushing them out of his face. "Okay, so we'll just do that later. That doesn't mean we can't enjoy right now."

"So how far, then? Are you wanting to try, like, blowjobs?" He shuffled back so that he was kneeling on the ground between Jamie's legs, and Jamie's cock jumped in excitement at the position. "Or do you think you'll make too much noise, cause you were kinda loud when I was kissing your neck."

Jamie's face flushed. "And biting! _And_ sucking!" He cried, indignantly.

"Still," Mason said with a sly grin. "That was just your neck." Jamie started to speak when Mason continued. "And your parents are on the other side of the wall."

Jamie froze, eyes wide and his face flushed before he wildly shook his head. "We'll just cuddle for now."

Mason nodded. "Okay. Sometime later, then." He looked a little disappointed for a second but then it's gone and Jamie isn't sure.

He climbed off of the ground and started undoing the button and zipper Jamie raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm not about to sleep in pants, regardless of what we do," he said before he paused as though he just thought of something. "Unless you'd rather I-" and Jamie can guess what he's about to ask.

"No. No, please don't." Jamie watched as Mason took off his pants. "C'mere." He sat up and held his arms out and Mason stepped between his legs, and Jamie wrapped his arms around Mason's waist, bringing him into a hug, face pressed into his tummy. Mason's own arms encircled Jamie's head.

Jamie breathed in his smell and then looked up to Mason, smiling softly. "Hi."

"Hi," Mason whispered back.

"I love you, you know?" He said as he pressed a kiss to the other's tummy.

"And I love you. Now, c'mon. Get your pants off so we can go to bed."

Jamie stood and kissed Mason on the lips as he dropped his pants to the ground. He grabbed the darker skinned hands and pressed light kisses to the knuckles of each.

Climbing on the bed, Jamie tugged on Mason's hands pulling him on with him. They got lay down and it took a few moments for them to get settled with the blankets pulled up over them. They eventually ended up with Mason laying on his back and Jamie on his front, laying on half on Mason, with his head on his chest. Mason's arms were wrapped securely around Jamie and one of Jamie's arms was holding onto Mason's that was behind his head, and the other was rested on Mason's tan chest, doodling nonsense patterns. Their legs were entangled together and Jamie wouldn't have it any other way.

"Good night, boyfriend."

"Good night, boyfriend."

As they were drifting off, Mason kept kissing Jamie's hair, and in turn, Jamie would kiss Mason's chest as they both muttered their 'I love you's until their eyes stayed closed and their breaths evened out.


	2. Chapter 2

When Jamie wakes up the next morning he's feeling warmer than usual and it takes a few seconds for him to realize that it's because of the body that's pressed against the entire length of his.

Mason's arms were around his torso keeping the blond tucked into his chest; one around his waist and the other under an arm, holding onto the opposite shoulder. Jamie could feel Mason's head resting on the back of his own head, breath brushing against his neck.

It sounded like Mason was still asleep, but Jamie was awake now and he knew that he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, so, carefully as to not wake the other, he grabbed his phone from beside his bed to check the time.

There was an unread text from his mom that said; _Good morning, sweetie. Congradulations on graduating yesterday! The girls are at daycare and Frank and I are at work, so you have the house to yourselves today. Make sure you and Mason clean up, okay? ;) Love you_

Oh god, his mom used a winky face. He felt his face flush.

It wasn't until a few minutes after he put his phone down that he realized that he didn't even check the time. Whatever, they had the whole day.

Jamie tried to not let that information get to him, but it was too late. His stomach fluttered at the possibilities that could occur with him, Mason and an empty house for hours. The possibilities seemed endless.

He was brought out of his daydreaming when he felt Mason shifting behind him and then a series of kisses starting at the nape of his neck that moved towards his shoulders.

"G'morn'n," Mason mumbled out.

Jamie felt himself smile. His boyfriend was so adorable. Then he grinned even wider as he thought of Mason as his boyfriend. "Good morning, sleepy head." He laced their fingers together over his stomach as Mason turned his head to rest his cheek on Jamie's shoulderblade.

"I love your freckles so much." He kissed Jamie's shoulder again. "Did I ever tell you that?"

Jamie's face flushed. Mason rolled him so that he was on his back and Mason was propped up on his chest.

"I love your hair and how soft and ruffled it always is-"

"Because you're always touching it, even after I've styled it, thank you very much!"

"-Because I love it. And I love your pretty blue eyes-"

"Pretty?"

"- and your adorable smile that lights up the room and is so infectious to everyone in a mile radius-"

"That's literally impossible."

"- and your skin is so unbelievably soft, but I love your freckles cause they're just so pretty and cute. They're likes stars all over your body, which is very fitting because you're my whole universe."

Jamie swooned. If he were standing, he surely would have fallen over. He didn't know what to say to that. He stared into Mason's eyes and he felt so full of Mason's affections and love and he felt like he was going to burst. "Mace," he finally whispered out, feeling tears welling up in his eyes again.

Mason smiled softly and leaned up to press his lips to Jamie's. "I love you."

"I love you," he choked out, still feeling overwhelmed by Mason's smooth and sensational flirting.

Mason began kissing his way down his chest, and Jamie felt his breath escaping him.

"So many freckles," he said, sounding in awe of the number of little dots littering Jamie's skin. "How do you even have so many? Every time we're in the sun, you're reluctant to take off your shirt because you'll burn."

Jamie shrugged as Mason climbed onto all fours with a hand and knee on each side of Jamie's body so he could continue making his way down his chest, hovering over him in a way that demanded all of Jamie's attention.

He kissed and licked and bit at Jamie's skin until he was tingling and shaking all over, his body tense and begging for more. Jamie's hands ran up and down Mason's arms, tangling in his hair as Jamie was left scrambling for any kind of purchase to ground him. He felt lightheaded and dizzy as he lay there panting and gasping for air.

Eventually, Mason stopped at the top of Jamie's boxers, the tent showing off just how excited he was at being the sole focus of Mason's careful attention. Mason's eyes raking over Jamie as he lay there sprawled out, looking entirely too pleased with himself for making Jamie into the mess he was. "Can I?" He asked, sounding kind of smug.

It took a few moments for the words to process through his foggy mind, but Jamie quickly understood what he was asking. The expression on Mason's face turned him on even more, so he rolled his hips to try and convey what he was wanting. Mason's large hands gripped tightly onto Jamie's hips, on his bare skin above his boxers pressing him to the bed.

"Oh, _fuck_ , Jaims," he breathed out. Seeing him this way was clearly affecting Mason in a way that sent a wave of please through Jamie.

Jamie's instinctively tried to buck up when he swore but found he was unable due to his boyfriend's grip, tight and pressing his hips flush to the mattress. Jamie couldn't move his hips and he wondered if the grip will leave bruises. He secretly hoped he does (he wants evidence that this isn't a beautiful dream and is their dreamy reality) and let out a high whine.

Mason leaned down and bit at Jamie's hipbone, making the blond let out a high squeak. Mason's head snaps up to look at Jamie whose face flushed even further at the noise that escaped him and they stared at each other wide-eyed.

That seemed to be the turning point for Mason because he roughly grabbed onto Jamie's waistband, pausing only to ask "Can I-?" again and then pulling them down when Jamie gasped out a 'please'.

Jamie's cock sprung free from its confinements and Mason stared at it for a second before wrapping a hand around the base and nuzzling into it. "You're gorgeous."

"Oh, some proper gentleman you are. You're just saying that cause my pants are at my knees. I'm starting to feel like you like my cock more than me," Jamie teased.

"No, no no," Mason shook his head, wide-eyed. "I swear I didn't mean-" He got cut off when Jamie laughed.

"I'm only teasing, man."

Mason rolled his eyes. "You're such a dork. I can't believe I'm in love with you."

Jamie had always thought that the phrases 'I love you' and 'I'm _in_ love with you' were two different phrases. One meant that your heart made a connection to someone and the other mean that your heart was invested in someone. Hearing Mason say that he was in love with Jamie sent a thrill through him, and he let out a high whine in pleasure.

The noise seemed to get Mason back on the task on hand - quite literally - because he stroked his fist up to the tip and then back down again. Feeling someone else touching his dick sent his mind reeling at the feeling, leaving him wanting more.

"Please," he gasped out.

"Please what?" Mason asked innocently as he stopped the movement entirely and Jamie let out a noise of protest. "Use your words, baby."

"More, please."

"More of what? More of _this_?" Mason pretended to not know what exactly Jamie was asking. Jamie knew he knew what he wanted because he stroked his fist up and then stopped again. Jamie bucked his hips again, desperate for _anything_ , but Mason spread out one large hand on his pelvis and pressed it back down to the mattress. Jamie tried to move but found he couldn't and his cock twitched again at the thought that Mason could hold him down with one hand. "Ah, ah. Bad boy. Use your words to ask for what you want."

"Please, Mason, please," Jamie begged, not caring how pathetic and desperate and horny he sounded. "I want more, please? Faster, Mace, _please_ ," and thank god Mason finally gave in, taking pity on the mess of a boy laying under him.

Jamie gasped out in delight as Mason started moving again, adding a twist to his stroking.

He nearly lost his mind when Mason leaned down and gave a little lick to the slit on the head of his cock, giving a shout and grabbing the sheets in tight fists. He had just managed to relax after Mason gave a few more kitten licks when Mason wrapped his lips around the head. Jamie moaned loudly that quickly turned into a high squeak when slid down the length to envelop him entirely.

Jamie's world had focused down until it was only him and Mason and the wonderful feelings that Mason sent through him with every movement. Jamie tried to take deep breaths to compose himself but then Mason deepthroated him without gagging and then _sucked hard_ and Jamie doesn't even know what noise he makes. It's something between a squeak, whine, whimper, and a shout and his back arched off the bed as he was pulled over the edge. He hadn't even been aware that he was that close to cumming just yet.

Jamie was floating in a blissful high for a few minutes and when he came down enough to be aware of his surrounding, he noticed that Mason was laying on his side beside him again, his head propped up on a hand.

"Holy shit," Jamie whispered, still out of breath. Then he realized that he didn't do anything for Mason yet. "Wait, let me-" he started to reach down when he saw the dark wet spot on Mason's boxers, just over his bulge.

"Um, I think that's already covered," Mason said, also looking down. "I didn't need much of a hand with that. I should probably get these off, though," he said before stripping off his boxers so he was as naked as Jamie was, and laid back down. "I had no idea you were such a sub, though I guess it kinda makes sense."

Jamie stared at Mason's dick in a daze at _finally_ seeing it (No, he definitely did not daydream about what it would be like to see it and touch it and taste it even though he totally thought about it all the time lately) and it took a few seconds for him to understand what Mason meant.

Ignoring the second part about being a sub, Jamie said; "Wait, really? Did you come untouched? That's, that's so hot."

"Yeah, well, you were so delicious spread out and begging like that! And the noises, my god, how could I not cum from that?"

Jamie grinned at the effect he had on Mason. "I'll pay you back after breakfast as a thank you."

"After," Mason repeated before realizing something. "Oh, shit! Your parents-"

"-are out. So are the girls. We've got the whole house to ourselves for the day," Jamie informed his boyfriend in a suggestive tone.

Mason grinned seductively, cluing in on what Jamie was implying. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Mason rolled his hips into Jamie's as his breath caught in his throat.

"Oh, you know that's exactly what I was planning." Jamie knew that his grin was just as sly as the one that Mason was giving him.

Mason crawled over him again, his face hovering over Jamie's. "I'll probably need to borrow a pair of boxers when someone gets back."

Jamie was about to point out the fact that they could just wash them during the day when Mason wouldn't be using them, but then he thought of Mason wearing a pair of his boxers and decided not to say anything.

"And I guess you have a thing for light BDSM?" When Jamie rolled his eyes, he continued. "Those moans you let out when I grabbed your hips and held you down like this?" He gripped Jamie's hips again and Jamie's cock twitched in interest that Mason definitely saw. "You love it when I do that, don't you?" It wasn't a question, though.

"Just shut up and kiss me," Jamie demanded and Mason did, and it was wonderful.


End file.
